Not Planned
by Leveragelover
Summary: Nate and Sophie are out at dinner when an unexpected visitor shows up. Will they be able to escape or will they find themselves staring at the face of death?


**A/N: Requested by imahushpuppy (on tumblr) I hope you enjoy it *u* **

_Not planned_

After a long day of conning and grifting Sophie was glad to be out having fun with Nate. For once he had offered to take her out to dinner to a less fancy place then usual. They were dressed in casual clothes at a burger place called Five Guys.

"Twilight Zone or Alfred Hitchcock?" Nate asked

Sophie took a sip of her drink and thought the question over. "Hmm, that's a hard one. They're both very good shows but I might have to go with Alfred Hitchcock just because I like mysteries"

"I know you're all into that murder mystery literature stuff"

"And I know you like sci-fi, drama, thriller sort of thing or whatever"

"I don't care what you say, The Monstrumologist was a good book" Nate reminded her, jabbing his finger at her to emphasize his point.

"Well the Sherlock Holmes series is good too!" Sophie defended proudly.

Nate stared at her for a second before cracking a smile. "This is fun," He said as he took her hand with his.

"I completely agree," Sophie said as she took one of his French fries. "Cons are such a drag when I have to pretend like I don't know you"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I can't look at you or talk to you or...do this" Sophie smiled at the last part and brushed her leg up against his

"Well technically you can talk to me"

"Not like this I can't"

They continued to eat in silence for a while, occasionally stopping to smile at each other. Once they finished eating they got up to leave. Nate pushed open the door for Sophie; a blast of crisp cool air hit them.

"God, it's bloody cold out here" Sophie rubbed her bare arms with her hands in hope of conserving some heat.

"Here take my jacket Soph" Nate unzipped his leather jacket and took it off, handing it to Sophie.

"Oh, uh, thanks" Sophie took his jacket and quickly put it on. It was a few sizes too big on her but she didn't care. She clutched the jacket closer to her, enjoying how warm it was from his body.

Nate was cold now but he didn't let it show. Instead he zipped his blue jacket up all the way and crossed his arms to keep his body from freezing.

They walked around down the strip of stores, sometimes looking in the window as they passed. Sophie let her hands drop to her sides once she was warm. Her eyes slipped over to his crossed arms inquisitively and she gently tugged at his arm.

"Huh?"

"Hold my hand" Sophie demanded softly

Nate intertwined his fingers with hers and then leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. Sophie blushed slightly and she could feel him smiling a bit when he kissed her. They continued to walk hand and hand for a few more minutes.

"Hey Emma is that you?" Came the voice of their mark from behind

Sophie slowly turned around with Nate. "Hi Peter" Sophie answered stiffly

"Jack's here too! Wait a second, how do you know Jack?" Peter narrowed his eyes at Sophie

"Emma and I worked together a few years back" Nate covered for her quickly.

Peter noticed that she was wearing his jacket and that they were holding hands. "Have you been leading me on?"

"Pardon?"

"You've been flirting with me and it turns out you have a boyfriend!"

"Peter, I was not flirting with you!"

"How long have you been dating him?" Peter demanded

"Jack isn't my-"

"I didn't even know you guys knew each other!" He started pacing back and forth as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Well we do Peter and we're friends can't you just leave it at that?"

"But you and Jack haven't been acting like you know each other." Suddenly his eyes widened slightly and he whispered to himself, "wait a second! You guys haven't been acting like it!"

Sophie could feel Nate grip her hand a little bit tighter as his eyes widened in fear just the slightest.

Peter started muttering to himself as he tried to work out what was going on. "You're trying to con me!" Peter suddenly roared

That was it.

Nate and Sophie started bolting off in the other direction. They could hear Peter screaming and running after them. Instead of going back to the car he took a sharp right and another right into a dark alley. Nate quickly took his blue hoodie off and switched with Sophie. She flipped the hood up on the hoodie and Nate grabbed a beanie hat out of his pocket and quickly put it on. Sophie didn't even bother to stop and think about why he had a beanie hat in his pocket. They heard Peter's footsteps coming closer and they ran farther down the alleyway. Sophie then pushed Nate against the wall and frantically kissed him. His mouth could barely keep up with hers and he tried to get her to slow down.

It didn't work.

Faintly he could hear the footsteps stop for a moment and then start again. They didn't stop kissing until they were sure Peter had left.

"That was amazing" Nate breathed as he pressed his right foot against the wall

"The kiss or having the con blown?" Sophie asked half sarcastic and half seriously.

"The kiss was amazing and having the con blown, well I'll think about that later" Nate leaned in to kiss her slower this time.

Sophie pulled away just to tease him. "Come on baby let's go back to your place"

"Who did you just refer to as 'baby'?"

"Uh, you"

"I don't like that nickname" Nate frowned a bit

Sophie gave him a look but didn't say anything. She intertwined her fingers with his again and they walked out of the alley.

Once they made it back to the car they saw Peter leaning up against it. He had a pen in his hand and he was twirling it around his fingers.

"Hello again," Peter smirked evilly

"What do you want?" Sophie blurted out

"I want you to disappear. Now I am not a violent man so I give you a gentle warming. You ignore it and I will make sure you don't live another day." Peter dropped the pen at their feet and then strutted off

"What do we do, Nate?" Sophie whispered

"We have to abandon the con" Nate sighed, his eyes sad

"But the family-"

"There's nothing we can do"

"But Eliot-"

"-can only do so much" Nate cut in and finished her sentence

"Nate you're not saying what I think your saying are you?" Sophie gasped ever so slightly and looked at him with slightly shocked eyes

"Sometimes Soph," He swallowed hard, "sometimes we can't always win"

"But we never give up," Sophie insisted, pressing her palm firmly against his chest

"A mans weakness is that of which is fire

For a man cannot live past something of desire

If you'll be so blind as to look past

The ones that are kinder

But you'll fall quickly into the grips

Of that ones that are liars

You may only see one step ahead

And only I can decipher

To you I may seem like a sore loser

But I've always been a trier

For soon the threats come to close for comfort

And we'll be hanging on the last beaten wire

For a mans greatest weakness is that of which is fire" Nate recited the poem with a slightly dazed expression

"Who's that by?" Sophie asked inquisitively

"Me"

"You wrote that?"

"Yeah"

"What's it about?"

"It's a poem up to interpretation but I guess you could say its about a mans greatest weakness and how he is so gullible and everyone else is trying to get him to see clear so he won't end up in a bad place"

"Ah, I see," Sophie nodded slowly. "Do you write a lot of poetry?"

"No, not really. That poem just seemed to fit the situation" Nate shrugged. He put his arm around Sophie and pulled her close

"I have a haiku for you.

Nathan Ford is mine

And is the only man I want

He is warm and kind"

Nate smiled and blushed despite her very cheesy (and horrible) haiku. "I don't think poetry is your thing"

"Oh well, it was worth a try" Sophie wrapped her arms around his midsection and rest her head on his chest.

Nate kissed the top of her head gently. "That's my girl"

**A/N 2: Five Guys is a real restaurant for al you people that don't know that and I love it :) I also wrote the poem and honestly I have absolutely no idea what it means I just started writing it. Anyway Hope you liked it and in case you haven't noticed; I don't own Leverage!**


End file.
